Feelings, Feeling, Feelings
by x3 baby james x3
Summary: When Rory comes home for Spring Break she gets the biggest surprise of her life
1. Spring Break Surprise

~*Feelings, Feelings, Feelings*~

A/N~I no the title is kinda weird but I couldn't think of one at the moment so I decided to use this one.  If you can think of a better as you read the story ill change it.

~*Chapter 1*~Spring Break Surprise*~

Rory pulled up in her new car in front of her mothers house.  She hadn't been home since December and it was great to see all the flowers growing in front of the house.  Rory always loved Spring and she was glad she was back in Stars Hollow to enjoy her Spring Break.  

_I wonder what mum is doing right now.  She won't be expecting me just yet.  Should I wait to go in or surprise her.  She likes surprises so I'll surprise her._

Rory got out of her car and grabbed her purse.  She looked at the house.  It looked the same since she was little.  Nothing has changed except a few planted flowers and a few shutters replaced.  But other than that it was the same.   She walked up the stairs and onto the porch.  She noticed her mother had gotten new wicker chairs and wicker table.  She went to the door and turned the knob.  The door opened and she walked inside.  Everything was the same.  The same old couch and the same old coffee table.  She walked further into the living room and realized that it was still messy as it was when she lived there.

"Luke? Coffee!!  Did you bring the coffee!!" Loralei yelled from the kitchen.

_Same old mom._ Rory thought to herself.

"Luke! Come on!! I'm dying here---" She stopped in her steps when she noticed Rory standing in the living room.

"Hi Mom!!" Rory said putting her purse down and giving her a hug.

"Rory!  I wasn't expecting you so soon.  I mean I haven't even cleaned up.  I haven't even had my coffee yet and I can't function without coffee"

"Mom it's ok it's only me.  And does Luke bring the coffee to the house now.  You can't wait 10 extra minutes you have to have it as soon as your up!"

"Uh…..Rory I need to talk to you."

"What? What's the matter mom."

"Just sit down on the couch." Loralei said flinging her shirt. "Honey I need to tell you something."

"What? Just tell me."

"Rory……..I've been dating Luke for the past 4 months."

"What….."

"Honey we just got really close and I wanted to call you but I figured I should tell you in person."

"Your not mad or upset?"

"Upset!  Why would I be upset!! I love Luke!! He's always been like a dad to me!" Rory said.

"Wow…….I didn't think you'd take it that way."

"Come on mum its me.  How'd you think I'd react?"

"Well I thought that you would throw a lamp across the room, break all the dishes, punch a hole in the wall, take me and throw me out the window and bury me like a dead dog." Loralei said.

Rory laughed. "Mom you haven't lost your touch."

"I know" Loralei said. "But right now I need my coffee or Ill throw you out the window."

"That's child abuse."

"Ill tell the special people I thought you were dead."

"That would be lying and you don't wanna lie now do you?"

"That wouldn't be good……..COFFEE!! I NEED COFFEE!!"Loralei yelled.

"Ok……we'll go to Lukes."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Or Luke's will come to us." Rory said walking to the door.

When she opened the door she got the biggest and most shocking surprise in her life.

"Jess….."

That's chapter 1!!!  Please r+r!!!!


	2. I Still Love You

~*Feelings, Feelings, Feelings*~

A/N~I hope u liked my 1st chapter!!!

~*Chapter 2*~I Still Love You*~

"Jess……"Rory said in shock.

"Rory? What—" Jess was cut off by Rory.

"My mum's in the kitchen.  Go give her her coffee."

Rory let Jess in and she walked out and slammed the door.  She didn't even want to see Jess after what he did.

_I don't even want to see him.  I can't believe he's back and he never even called me._

Rory walked until she got to the bridge where she and Jess spent most of their time when they were together.  She sat down and let her feet hang over the side.  She was thinking of all the good times she spent with Jess.  As she began thinking a tear began to fall down her cheek.

_No…..I can't do this.  I can't fall for Jess again.  He hurt me once and I can't let him hurt me again._

Rory began to think that she still loved Jess.  She took her jacket off and laid it down on the bridge.  Then she leaned back and lied her head down on her jacket.  She folded her hands and laid them on her stomach and she closed her eyes.  But she was awoken by footsteps walking along the bridge.  When she turned her head she saw Jess.  She sat up and put her jacket back on.

"Listen….Rory—" Jess was cut of by Rory.

"Jess I don't wanna here it.  You left without giving me an explanation and you hurt me.  I can't believe you would do that.  I loved you and I trusted you." Rory said turning her head the other way.

"Rory…….I still love you" Jess said sitting down.

"If you love me then you wouldn't have left."

"Do you know why I left?  I left because I flunked my senior year and Luke said I had to repeat the year or leave so I decided to leave because there was no way I was going to repeat the year.  So I went to go stay with my dad." 

"That's why you left? So you didn't have to repeat the year? How did you flunk out anyways?"

"I didn't do what I was supposed to do"

"Then that's you fault.  You should have stayed and repeated the year and you could be going to college next year instead wasting your life!" Rory yelled.

"I am going to college next year!" Jess yelled back.

"What?"

"That's right I'm going to college next year.  I came back home in October and enrolled in Stars Hollow High again so I could get a good education.  I did it for you Rory!" Jess said angrily.  "But obviously you don't really care."

"You did it for me? Why did you do it for me?"

"I wanted to get a good educated so I could get a good job and we wouldn't be struggling for the rest of our lives.  I don't want our children to end up on the streets because I'm a failure!"

"Job? Children? You thought about all this?"

"Of course I did Rory……I'm not that stupid!"

"Jess……I didn't know you thought about that stuff."

"Of course I do…I'm not just a big bully…..I have dreams too and my dream is too be with you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do…..I love you.  I want you to have a good husband.  I don't want to end up like my dad.  I want to be better than him."

"Jess……"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's ok…but Rory?"

"What?"

"Will you give me a second chance?"

"Do you promise you won't do what you did to me ever again?"

"Of course."

"Then I guess ya…..I will."

Just then Jess leaned in and gave Rory and kiss.

"Jess….Ive never seen this soft side of you before."

"Ya I know but don't let it get around cuz I don't want my bad boy image to be ruined."

"Ok……..but don't act like a bad boy around me."

"I promise."

Jess gave Rory another kiss.  Then they got up and Jess took Rory's hand and they walked around Stars Hollow until it became dark and Jess took Rory home.

"Ill call you tomorrow." Jess said.

"Ok…but don't forget"

"I won't" Jess said then giving Rory a good-bye kiss.

"Bye"

"Bye"

chapter 2 done!!!!!!!


	3. Waffle Maker and Waffles

sorry for the long wait...i got a new computer and i just found all my stories!! ill try to keep updating as much as possible!!  
  
~*Chapter 3~Waffle maker and waffles*~  
  
Rory's alarm went off about 8 o'clock am. She rolled over and slammed her hand down on the clock to shut it off. She lied tehre for five minutes and then decided to get up. She went over to her chair and grabbed her robe. When she opened her door, she heared her mother scramblng around in the kitchen.  
  
"Mom?" Rory asked a bit confused  
  
"Waffle maker!" Loralai said  
  
"Waffle maker?" Rory questioned  
  
"Waffle maker!" Loralai said again.  
  
"What about the waffle maker?"  
  
"I need the waffle maker to make waffles!"  
  
"Why do you wanna make waffles when we can just have Luke send them over?" Rory said sitting down  
  
"I wanna make waffles!" Loralai yelled  
  
"ok...then make waffles" Rory said  
  
Loralai continued to search for the waffle maker but couldn't find it. She stood up, put her hands on her hips and sighed.  
  
"Stupid waffle maker" Loralai said sitting down.  
  
"Luke sounds like a good idea now doesnt it?" Rory said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up evil child!" Loralai said giving Rory the evil eye.  
  
"Like mother like daughter..." Rory said tilting her head  
  
"Oh....fine! call Luke!" Loralai said getting up.  
  
Rory got up and walked into the living to get the phone. She hoped that Jess would answer the phone so that he could bring the waffles over. Rory dialed the number and sat down the couch.  
  
"Lukes Diner" Jess answered!  
  
"Very professional" Rory replied  
  
"I know isnt it" Jess replied  
  
"You're up early today."  
  
"Well I need money and this is the only way to get it."  
  
"True..True."  
  
"So are you gunna order anything or did u call hoping to get me"  
  
"Both"  
  
"Well...what would you like then."  
  
"4 waffles and 2 extra large coffees....oh! and whip cream on my waffles and strawberries!" Rory said excitedly  
  
"You really like waffles don't you.."  
  
"Waffles are good!" Rory said jokingly  
  
"I should be over in about 20 minutes" Jess said  
  
"Ill be waiting...."  
  
((what ya think so far?)) 


End file.
